newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
ZimdragonLord
Zimdragonlord Ziman9800, LordZim, Zimdragonlord aka Zim Tong Chiang, ZDL, Rubehmiz and Z is in fact the Hero of 2013.... This is because he Saved a Woman's Life From creepy Hackers like: Tekkidd, Teivospy, Lizkay, and SuziDragonlady.... You see this guy wanted to be an Animator just like everybody else on Newgrounds. Sure, He is Young but don't Underestimate his age... He is a Young, Sophisticated Gentleman that means no harm to people!! All He wanted to find is a True Friend which he had.. even though this woman is taken.. Zim's Destination is to be a Psychologist in Life... It self... he Vowed "I'll never hurt another good soul" Only 1 Woman changed him and made him happy like really Optimistic... Personality Life and Bio (July 23rd 1993-) '''this guy is abused like every woman out there, he thought he couldn't make it to the world of pain.. However, He stood up and said to Suzi K. "I'm not going to stand for this nonsense!" Because her False mate Arseniy made him an evil person... He sat down there cried and said "I love you!" to the DarkFire 1 Model. He drove to best buy and said "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HER?" Then they said "No, She's Finished for good?" His Friends Defended for her Irresponsible sister aka '''Sherry C. '''However, Without Sherry C... Zim would've never gotten into the Newgrounds Community in the First Place! Now, Sherry Chiang was mistreated and also have similar Experience as Zimdragonlord's Ally that He met This year in AWA Weekend Atlanta nicknamed '''Rina helped Zim and guided Zim to the sea of Dreams...... He had a seizure that night because "Suzi" Used Science against Poor Zim and wanted Zim to die out of Epilepsy Seizure! ---- Feuds with Kirbopher ZDL and Rina had 1 thing common when it comes to a Rude, Harsh and a Insulting member that he even felt clueless about. Kirbopher even Wrote Racial Remarks against ZimDragonlord in Facebook. That being said, Rina seems less interested in this member due to the fact that He was Tough and sick to the Bone as well as ZimDragonlord. He Targeted ZimDragonlord once in This Commonly Spoofed Flash that Zim is NO LONGER COOL with Kirbopher for! Evidentally, He made this in 2010 and thought ZDL's Character Represented a DBZ CopyPasta! Ever Since Then, ZDL really stopped having Patience with a Poser! Obviously, Kirbopher even ranted against ZimDragonlord on Facebook! This Flash No longer Exists because He thought He can PIMP everyone who's from the Northern Area! He Basically Insulted Zim and the Flash turned out like This: WARNING May Contain SPOILERS: One time a Character name Ron placed a VHS and said "Look at this, Doesn't that remind you something?" then ZDL went nervous and *Sighe* and then He Starts Ranting and said "But, Are you the One who's trying to be Goku Around Here!" Then ZDL's Character stood still and got Fired by one of characters from TOME with a "kamehameha Wave" Towards ZDL and the Flash ended just like that! This Primarily was the time ZDL knew that He acted like a Jerk and ever since then.... He Realized that guy wasn't any Good Guy, He's a BackSabber, Emo-hating, and a Disrespectful Amateur. ZDL has met his first Rival in such a long time in 2010. Even Today, ZDL has no Mannerism or Respect to talk to such as a XenoPhobic, Delusional & a Obsessed Asian Hater! He Primarily Insulted Zim just so He can be cool with Rina however, He's gonna learn life the hard way and hopefully end up either in Prison, Police brutality, or even in a Mental Asylum! He obviously Cyber-Bullied ZimDragonlord just because of his Race, Location and even his Animation Style! Zim knew better than to Get Involved into his Video Game Insults because ZDL heard rumors from the Federal Agents that He was Addicted to Drugs, Hustles like Crazy, and Abuses any older Women and target them as Objects ---- Mood Changes/NegaZim ] Zim Believed in good but He can't control the Negativity... He always loved dragon women especially This good friend named Kira Buckland Even though They are two different people they share one common thing: Cosplay. Sometimes, Zim felt pain, He ate less, He can't stop, He usually thinks different if he faces an evil Program.. he Confronted the evil Program and made him Obsolete to this Native Land aka Russia! He Goes to NG Often because He likes to see everyone's Animation. As long as their not Bashing or hating on Zim or he'll release the Nega Zim... He likes Mentos, Some Spicy food, Soy, Mochi, and Corn... He was taught that Buddhism also has consequences like Karma..... However, Recently He Converted himself to a Protestant Christian, because He unlocked himself that He believed in himself as well as others. He Stopped the TD44 Scammer which would've taken over his NG and tried to Override. He Failed to Over-ride and Compromise ZDL because He Basically Logged in NG Faster than Arseniy! ZDL knew that Arseniy aka Tekkidd is an Immature little guy who Never learns anything in Life! ZDL Ignored and Blocked him from Further Communication because Arseniy Lied to the Twitter Community, Unfortunately ZDL has no Twitter due to an Unidentified Blackmail that Arseniy, Lizkay, Teivospy, & EVIL Suzidragonlady did and somehow Succeeded! Basically, ZDL almost lost his Soul because Suzi Tried to Brainwash him by the Power of Evil Science. He was Desperate, Emotional, However He stood up and Contacted her and said ''"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOUR ANTHRO SQUAD, YOU JERK!" ''Suzidragonlady Blocked him in DeviantART that following day and Tried to Hack on ZimDragonlord by making Tekkidd Turn Against ZimDragonlord. Tekkidd was Anthro Squad's Latest Experiment and somehow Succeeded off of the Russian Market! Talking about Serious Consequences, Tekkidd was Even Fired from LifeTime Fittness but somehow Extorted, Lied, and Stole Half ZDL's Twitter Account just so He can Try and Cyber-Harass Tom Fulp. He FAILED because Wade Fulp, Tracked his IP down and it was not the Same with ZimDragonLord's! Nowadays, He uses the force for Good. He will protect his Female Allies and He always like making stuff... He was excellent at making Swords, Creating Cool Gifts for people, Making Costumes, and last of all, Drawing and Animation.. KNAX/TEAMRUBEH Productions: is currently in session and wants to succeed in life not Feel Mentally Abused... His mood will Change if you Treat him with Loads of Disrespect.... "We all want to be the best" Is Zim's Final Advice before starving the last meal! He has thought of a New Chibi-Character in 2010 and worked very hard on a Cool Concept and Rubeh existed because He thought of a Cute Fireball Guy, However names like blaze Flamey and Torch was already taken, ZDL somehow knows that fire is usually red. He named Rubeh, after one of the most expensive JEWELS in the market today: Rubies Not the Drug, seriously Zim doesn't approve of Drugs AT ALL! He is a New Protagonist and the Mascot of KNA 'when Zim Thought of a New Mascot... He wanted him to be like a good Son He never had and He made sisters like Amethyst and DarkFire... Now, Thanks to the Hacktivist Arseniy and her Lying Mate Suzi... He can't suffer more than anything to lose his reputation/Respect!! He believed in Darkfire, Until Tekkidd aka Mean guy of Russia inserted a Troll Virus and destroyed His one and only creation the first Female Alien which is his Computer. That was killed by the Russian-know-it-all. He Destroyed DARKFIRE I by Setting up a Computer Virus and thinking it was scrap metal. However, What Tekkidd doesn't realize that HE BROKE THE LAW! Tekkidd used a Deadly Trojan Virus that made a Computer Virus that Both Arseniy and Suzidragonlady made just for Tracking, Hurting, and Cyber-bullied Zimdragonlord! Arseniy Loved Suzidragonlady and was Brainwashed by a Kryptic CD-R that was Developed by the Austrian Military that Suzi Stole from Austrian Govt! This was basically the Mahilov sisters, They are not Copyrighted, They are a gift that Zim Originally Drew and he saw what the hacker did, he felt useless, he even smelled his own Blood mixed with Nasty BioChemicals from Arseniy/Suzi.... He Basically can't handle the pain when one of them died out of a Computer Virus.... It was DARKFIRE Mahilov a Power Prize Posession PC that Arseniy went Trigger happy and Found out that He hacked the PC alongside with Suzi's Assistance. They Both have 1 thing in common: Self-Hatred towards Newgrounds Community! LEGACY OF DARKFIRE I: After when Darkfire I died Zim Decided to make a better and a stronger Machine his only new Friend encouraged him that he defended for his rights... All She could say is "Think about it, Zim.... What do we both Love?" Then Zim woke up from Seizure and said "Anime!" Then the hacker goes to JAIL because he used 1447-88 x 0 against ZIM and Rina or Rina-Chan Helped Defended ZimDragonlord while He was Very ill, Sick, and Almost had a '''Heart Failure! ' ''' Rina Helped Him succeed! "We both liked Art and Anime" said and murmured Rina! Then, Zim Realized that He Defended Against '''Tekkidd and the Main Antagonist K.S. or the Villian Suzidragonlady '''Suzi was very pessimistic by the fact that '''Rina-Chan was the Popular Brony and was Jealous of Rina for Her Skills compare to Suzi's! Suzi almost Tried to Hurt Rina until ZimDragonlord Contacted the Authorities in Twitter! 'TRIVIA & Fun Facts about ZDL' *A User in the 2004 Era When his Relative/Friend Sherrizle aka Ch0pSticks introduced him to Newgrounds first in 2004 One of the Earliest Lock Legion members in 2005, However He is semi-Active accordingly to his Facebook page. He could Survive in the Cold, For some reason his body sort of adapts to it! He's been a Lone wolf in most of his Lifetime! Caught over 3-5 Hackers in his entire Life, He Loves Anime, Sour Stuff, Drawings, Flash Animations, Programming, Cosplaying and Joining Events. He met the Legendary Jessica Strauss and was influenced Positively by the Community of Voice Acting Made Rubeh and Eissac in 2011, Based on stories he Read during his High School Years. Met Neal Hamilton in Lenox Square Mall, He was the first Artist that ZDL was cool with also another reason why Devoted himself to become a Better Artist in Flash! He broke off of the PNT Cult Community because He knew that Education was more important than Harassment, Racial Remarks and Outdated Technology! Unlike other Flash Animators, He has a Potential to make Animations very Swiftly and sort of Funny! A Good person who Likes Math, Psychology, and Positive Outcomes throughout his life! Always Smile during Pictures like Tom Fulp, He also Owns a Personal Property that is very Open, Friendly and a Good Rehabilitation Center! Zimdragonlord with the Actor Parker Wierling the Actor of The Walking DEAD! ZDL's Dressed up as Kyon From Haruhi Suzumiya :) He has went to ATL Comic Convention Recently, He met people that Fits his Interests such as: Randyl Bishop, Nathan McGill, and Lysa Shin. Thanks to his Cosplay The Vendors gave ZDL a Free Pass! A Personal Brony Drawing Done Recently in ATL Comic Convention. A drawing that Lysa Shin, made! Also, Gone there and Asked Politely to a Great, Talented Female Artist named Lysa Shin Who drew his Personal OC Brony! He was optimistic about it! He was Very Appreciative and Happy that People who's as talented as Lysa Seems to care about ZDL! Cosplay as Bottozo ボットぞ Last year in AWA! Thanks to the Influence of one of his Great Partners and Staff in Newgrounds MindChamber ! This was the Time, He met a Former Newgrounds member named '''Rina-Chan! '''Therefore, He was Surprised that Being a Robot really encouraged him to Cosplay and act more mature! NG Links and References ZDL's Current Newgrounds RC's Newgrounds Although She's not as Active as ZDL ZDL's Facebook Lysa Shin's Facebook The Almighty Senpai of Artists! and the Guy who made Animations with Flash and Saved Newgrounds! POLKing and the Guy who made Animations with Flash and Saved Newgrounds! ZDL's program Partner that Influenced him to be a HERO ZDL'S sister Sherrizle the One who Introduce ZDL to NG in the first Place! Category:Users Category:Flash animators Category:Dramatic Movies Category:Comedy Movies Category:Art & Audio Category:Lock Legion Category:RPG Category:Video Game Parodies